Amelia Potts
Appearance Amelia is a petite young girl appearing to be about 16 having long purple hair and light violet eyes. She wears a short black kimono with a black nagajuban under it. The sleeves of her kimono are not as wide as those worn by most people and the upper parts of the sleeves are puffed. She wears a traditional wide black obi with a red cord fastening it, her kimono is very abbreviated as the hakama is absent, leaving her with a mini-skirt version of the kosode that is belted at the waist. Gallery Amelia normal.jpg|Normal Appearance 275312-sekirei___02___large_09_1.jpg 800px-Killer_Mia.jpg|Amelia Angry Miya06.jpg|Full appearance Personality Amelia is a fierce fighter having had to survive on her own for quite some time and having to go through harsh environments in order to carve her way of life. In Combat, Amelia has shown to be aggressive, showing little mercy, a constant form of attack is shown, displaying frightening skills, keeping on the offensive. This is thankfully countered by her levelheadedness, showing a sense of resolution, and clear thought, making sure to not lose her focus. As a child, Amelia wasn't as bold as she is currently, she was warm, silent, not the most vocal as she seemed to be afraid of her own shadow. Appearing shy, she wanted to become stronger, her level-headness remained though, she thought clearly, and thrived to do her best in all situations, as she grew older, her shyness grew out of her, and she took on a more mature personality. Her goal to become stronger was started when she found Mark and he got her to open up and have fun. Mark also without telling her what it was started her training early with some chi control techniques crucial to learning her style of martial arts later on, with these in hand she started to become a stronger person as per her goal. Relationships Family *'Mark X. Sparrow': Amelia's lover and oldest friend, she will follow him anywhere so when he decided to sail the world as a pirate she was on his coattails. She joined the Blue haired pirates at the same time as Mark. Crew Abilities Medical Knowledge Her medical skills are legendary, having been trained by Chopper himself. She has a vast knowledge of antidotes, remedies and other things that get her called a walking encyclopedia. As the Ships medic she is called to aid anyone who is sick or poisoned by something. Fighting Ability Amelia's trademark ability is her incredible raw strength similarly to the Nico Robin, which was enough to lift up Mark with one hand and throw him several feet into the air with ease. Her legendary strength is amplified even further with her chi control which amplifies her strength to monstrous levels. By channeling and releasing her chi energy at the point of contact, she can enhance her strength to the point where she can effortlessly cause gigantic craters with a simple punch or kick to the ground. Amelia has even been shown creating a fissure in the earth with the simplest of things such as a pluck. Trivia Navigation Category:Cullen Category:Pirates Category:Female Category:Humans